


out of line

by morganastone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganastone/pseuds/morganastone
Summary: She crossed her arms over her chest, expression guarded. “We can go out if you want to talk, but I’m not letting you in. We aren’t there yet.”He crocked his head to the side, giving her a half smile. “What? Don't you trust me?”“Yeah, I don’t.”(Lie. You trust him with your life.)(I shouldn't.)for the @jonsa-halloween event on tumblr, day four - monsters
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	out of line

**Author's Note:**

> this is a buffy the vampire slayer au, but only in the sense that sansa is a slayer and jon is a vampire.

“Come on, Sans. Just let me in.”

Jon was standing at her doorstep, hands braced against the doorway, body leaning towards her, held back mostly by the invisible barrier between them. He looked at her with pleading eyes, the most beautiful shade of grey she'd ever seen. Every fiber in her being begged her to say yes, but the Slayer in her knew better. She couldn’t, no matter how much she wanted. If she did let him in, he would always be able to. And she didn’t trust him enough to do so. Not yet, anyway. He was a vampire, after all. Even if he had a soul.

She crossed her arms over her chest, expression guarded. “We can go out if you want to talk, but I’m not letting you in. We aren’t there yet.”

He crocked his head to the side, giving her a half smile. “What? Don't you trust me?”

“Yeah, I don’t.”

_ (Lie. You trust him with your life.) _

_ (I shouldn't.) _

Despite his laugh, she saw a little sorrow in his eyes. It was a quick flash, and soon enough he was back to his smug expression, but she knew she hadn't imagined it.  _ Why does my lack of invitation hurt him so much?  _ She knew why. They had been spending more and more time together, patrolling and hunting and fighting demons. She considered him an ally, even a friend. And that meant she was getting good at reading him, so she knew why he was upset. She just didn’t want to admit it.

That was part of the problem.

"You want me to leave, then?"

It was an honest question. She should tell him yes, should tell him to go away and leave her be, at least for tonight, she should put some distance between the two of them. She should know better, they both should. Giving in to...whatever this was couldn’t end well.

“Let me just grab my coat.”

It was chilly outside. Turns out the middle of the night in Winterfell was a cold one. She shouldn't be surprised, considering how far up North they were, but she still missed the constant heat from King's Landing. Winterfell was definitely much colder than she remembered from childhood. It was much spookier too, but that was something else entirely. 

They kept walking at a slow pace, silence heavy. Her hands felt sweaty inside her pockets, despite the cold. The last time she checked it was two a.m., and Jon was giving no signs of stopping anytime soon.

“Where are we going?”

“Nowhere, really." He said the words over his shoulder, not bothering to look at her. "You said we could go for a walk.”

“It’s past two, Jon. I do have to wake up early tomorrow. Today. You know what I mean. What is it that you wanted to tell me?”

He turned around, making her stop abruptly, standing too close to each other. His eyes looked sharply at her. Sansa felt herself holding her breath while she stared back at him. He was handsome, indeed. Most vampires had a certain charm to them, it was part of the reason why they were so dangerous. But there was something about Jon, and Jon alone, that she’d never seen in any other monster she’d met since getting the calling. Maybe it was the fact that he had a soul. Maybe that’s what she saw in him, what made her think of him and  _ him  _ and not  _ it. _ His dark hair was long, curls looking soft under the moonlight. His grey eyes were harsh, but could also show a softer side of him, one that she didn't get to see often, one that she didn't think he showed to anyone that wasn't her. Truth is she felt safe around him. Like he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. He’d proven that over and over again. But it wasn’t just that. Every time she saw him, something inside her burned. Her senses were heightened, aware of his every action. She craved his touch, even the smallest ones, like the brush of his hand against hers when they parted ways most nights. It was electricity to her, these small moments. It was why she was here tonight, when she should be in bed, worrying about finals and her degree and the imminent end of the world that once again awaited them. But she was here with Jon instead, despite not knowing him all that well, despite her instincts telling her that this was wrong. She desired him. And she was making her very best to deny the whole thing.

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all." His voice was gruff, sending a shiver through her. She could tell he was being honest and it frightened her, that he could make it sound like that was a simple thing to say.. "It’s nice being with someone who isn’t afraid of me.” But she was. He scared her, even if it wasn’t too much. She knew the power he could have over her. She knew he could take her down if he wanted. Make her do anything he pleased. She was strong, but Jon was stronger, and the few times they fought against each other, before everything happened, she only made it out alive because he’d let her. She liked that, knowing that he was powerful. And she hated herself for feeling so.

“Take me somewhere.” It sounded like a plea. She almost didn't recognize herself. Jon had a look of confusion on his face, his eyes wandering through her, as if trying to figure out what she meant. She hardly knew herself. But the world was ending once again, and she was tired, and alone, and Jon was Jon.

“Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. You decide. Just…” She didn’t know what to say. Was it right to do this? Why did she feel that way?  _ Am I going insane? _

“What?”

“Take me somewhere we can be alone.”

His lips parted. He took a step forward and she immediately felt it, the need to come closer, the pull that would always make her gravitate towards him.

“But we are alone.”

Her body shivered. Her mind told her to change the subject, but her heart felt differently. She looked at him, and for the first time in a long time she let herself choose without thinking ten steps ahead, without bringing reason into it. This was all want, and need, and something else too, that she wasn't yet ready to acknowledge.

“You know what I mean.”

Her cheeks felt flushed despite the cold. Jon's gaze was intense, and she felt the need to look away, but didn’t. She held his eyes, noticing the few shades of violet beneath the grey. He was beautiful, yes, but it was more than that. She wanted this. She wanted him. There was no more denying, no more pretending. She wanted his hands around her, she wanted to know what his lips tasted like. She wanted him with all her being. And he knew it.

His hand touched hers, caressing her lightly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling, his cold fingers rough against the softness of her skin. She knew he hadn't fed in a while and he was always colder without fresh blood in him. The thought should disgust her but she could only focus on the chills running through her body from his touch. His hand moved up her arm, as he leaned closer to her. He was holding her elbow now, pressing on it weakly. His free hand reached up to cup her cheek, her head leaning against it as she opened her eyes. His face was so close she could feel his breath. Her whole body was aching for him. It was all for him, her flushed cheeks, her sweaty palms, her racing heart, pounding against her chest, desperately, and she knew he could hear it too.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

_ (If I can love a monster, does that make me one too?) _

“Yes.”

His thumb brushed lightly against her lips. She parted them for him, and waited. And when he kissed her it was soft. It was warm. It was him and her, just the two of them. No battles to fight, no prophecies to fulfill.  _ Make me a monster, then,  _ she thought.

And maybe one day he would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
